A little bit of Jonda fluff
by idlyb
Summary: Pyro goes to the brotherhood house to deliver a message and ends up with more than he bargained for. Jonda all the way, baby! CHAPTER 6 AT END OF CHAPTER 5! Too short...
1. An innocent kiss

This is my first ever fic. It's a sad attempt at a romantic comedy. Accents may be off. Will get better in the future.

St. John Allerdyce was sitting at the kitchen in the Acolytes secret base that everyone knows about. He was flicking his lighter open and closed. Open and closed. Open and closed.....

Gambit looked up from the paper he was reading. "Mon ami, must you constantly flick dat ting open and closed all day?"

"Sorry mate but I'm bored. Maggy hasn't givin' us an assignment in almost a month. Whot do ya' expect me to do?"

"Somethin' else, obviously. Listen homme, If you're desp'rit enough to flick dat lighter like dat all day, Why don't ya take Gambit's job? He gotta tell the Broderhood dey progress. Want it?"

"Anything to get outta this rathole." He said, walking out the door and shuting it.

Gambit began count "One... two... three...."

Pyro popped his head in. "He he forgot my keys." He grabbed them and left.

Once again. Remy began count ".L'un. ... deux. ... trois. .... "1

"Um, Rem? Um... What _is _their progress?"

"Dey still suck."

"Ah." He left again.

"Crazy Pyromaniac." He thought to himself and laughed. He grabbed the cup of coffee and looked at it. Cold.

"Musta' ben reedin' longer den Remy thought," he thought to himself and charged the cup. He uncharged it an took a sip. (I saw it in one of the origional episodes. I don't know how, he just... did.

At the brotherhood house.

"Aww. Come on snookums. I know you keep playin hard to get but ain't we been playin this game to long, yo?"

"Toad! Get out of my room!" Wanda Screamed, hexing him straight into the wall of the hall right outside her bedroom. All morning he had been begging her to give him a kiss and stop fooling around.

Pietro sat at the kitchen table and was glad for a few minuites of silence. He had been listening to them bickering all morning. It was starting to get tiring. There was a knock on the door.

"Blob, would you get that?" He said.

"Why don't you get it yourself?"

"That wasn't ment to be a question."

Frank started to get up but instead the door was slammed open by whoever was on the other side. John walked in, a flame horse in the palm of his hands.

"Gawd, you guys don't have what I'd call a 'Home, sweet home' thing going on here, now do you?" Pyro half asked, half said looking around.

"What are you doing here, Pyro."

"I came here to..." He was interupted by the door slaming open _again_. This time, Lance walked in.

"I can't believe her. Those X-men make her think she's too good...... Pyro?"

"Hi, mate!"

"Don't call me that."

"What are you doing here, John?" Peitro asked, starting to get very annoyed.

"Oh, yeah...... I forget." He replied, cheerfuly.

"You.... Forgot?"

"Yup. Come on now, Johnny. Think, thinkthinkthinkthinkthink Thiiiiiiiiiiiiink!!!!!!! Remy just told me this like, 10 minuites ago...."

"But if he told you when you were at my father's secret Acolyte base that everyone knows about, Than you would have been traveling at an average speed of 173 miles per hour. That's as fast as me!"

Everyone looked at the speed demond. "What, it was perticualy interesting that day? I could _so _outbeet every train."

"Ooookay..... I know! I shall call Gambit!"Said the insane Pyromaniac, skiping to the phone.

"What the hell is...... Pyro?" Wanda said/asked walking down the stairs.

"'ello, Luv."

"What did you just call my sister?"

"Does anyone know my number?"

"What did you just call my sister?"

"555-"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL MY SISTER?!"

"I forget. Okay, here we go"

Pyro dialed the number.

_Riiiing_, _Riiiing, Click-Click._

"Bonjour. La base pas de la magnéto si secrPte, je qui peux demander appelle?"1

"Umm....... Hi Remy!"

"Oh. Did you forget their progress?"

"Yup"

"To put this bluntly..... They Suck"

"Oh, Okay!"

"Yeah.Sure, Bye"

"Buh-bye!"

He hung up the phone.

"Gambit says.... You all suck!"

"I Know you called her luv."

"So?"

"So? SO!" Quicksilver shouted. "SO! You don't just call someone that without something in mind!"

"No, _You _don't just call someone that without something in mind!"

"He's right, Peitro."

"Wanda!"

"Whatever. Bye, everyone." Pyro said leaving. He paused and looked back at Wanda, blowing her a kiss just to piss Pietro off.

"You little..." But before he could finish, The man known as St.John Allerdyce or Pyro, had left.

"Untill tomorrow." He wispered as he got on his Motercycle (I don't know what he drives but he would look _so _cool if he had one.)

So, Should I keep writing or just give up. I'm seriouse, tell me! I _need _the reviews and especialy the flames. I promise more funny and more fluffy in the next chapter. Tell me if the accents are too overdone or underdone.

1 One..... two...... three.....

2Hello. Magneto's not so secret base, may I ask who's calling?


	2. A little less inocent

Chapter 2  
  
WOW! I GOT A REVIEW! FROM ONE OF MY FAVORITE AUTHORS! And it wasn't that bad! Now my self esteem is uber-high so now, I continue! Thanks to Scarlet Sapphire for my first review! Anyway, on with the story!  
I for got this in the last chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own X-men for if I did, I would force Pyro and Wanda marry and have 7 kids, Jim, kyle, mika, suzy celina, Jerry and John Jr. Mwahahahahahaha.....  
  
The next day......  
  
Pietro looked into Wanda's bedroom, expecting to see Toad trying to steel her pillow or something. Nope, pillow still there, but there was something poking out from under it. Something purple.  
He sped over to it and picked it up. Across the middle it said Journal in deep red letters. Without thinking he opened it up to the last page with writing on it. It had yesterdays date at the top right corner. He sat down on the edge of the bed and began to read.  
  
God today was wierd. That crazy Australian Acolyte of fathers came today. I mean, that guy should have gone to the insane assylum, not me. He's kinda cute though. He's better than the rest of the people around here and perfect compared to Toad. God he's a stalker. Anyway, Pyro blew me a kiss as he left. It was realy sweet. Pietro is so annoying. Pyro called me love (So sweet) and he goes and flips out. It didn't realy mean anything. Too bad. Anyway I think he's trying to be a good older broth....  
  
"Pietro, What are you doing?"  
Pietro looked up and jumped, droping the book on the floor. "Wanda!"  
Wanda looked on the floor and picked up the book. "PIETRO!" Pietro tried to speed out but was to late. Wanda hexed him into the wall in the hall. (He he, that rhymed.) "I never, Never want to see you in my room and especialy in my journal again. GOT IT?!"  
"But you.... That aussie..... What the hell is it between you two?!"  
"Nothing, now leave!" She slamed the door.  
"What was that about, yo?" Pietro looked over at the slimey mutant. "Wanda likes Pyro," He said bluntly.  
"My..... snookums......Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!" Todd broke out into uncontrolable tears.  
"Sheesh, chill. I don't think the feeling mutual."  
"But.... my sweetie.... likes someone more than me. OH THE ADULTURY!"  
"(Sarcasticaly) Wow. How could anyboy like someone more than you."  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
At the Acolytes not so secret base.  
  
Colossus walked into the living room to see all the cushins and most of the fruniture turned over. "Comrade, um..... What are you doing?"  
"My lighter, WHERE THE FUCK IS MY LIGHTER!" The man who "You took Remy's job yesterday, did you not?"  
"Yeah, I did."  
"Did you happen to leave it there?"  
"No.... Wait!"  
(Flashback to scene author never put in the first chapter) Pyro is holding the lighter with the flame horse in the other hand. Flame horse goes out, Pyro put's lighter on table.  
"Oh no! my preciouse lighter! I must retrieve it!"  
Colossus stood and watch his insane little teammate run out of the door."One ... two .... three ......."  
Pyro opened the door and walked to the table, picking up a pair of keys and walked back out. Poiter sighed and started picking up fruniture and placing everything where it was. God knoweth what furry would be placed aponeth thine heads if he came home to this wreck.  
  
Wanda was still in her room fuming over the fact that her brother had invaded her privacy like that. She heard a faint knock on the main door. The Scarlet Witch wondered if she should answer. Pietro went out with some girls, god knows who and how many. Lance went to try one more time to get Kitty's attention. Todd went Fred to get some food which left Wanda alone for the day, much to Wanda's delight.  
She sighed and got up as the knock came again, this time louder. "I'm coming," she yelled, ticked off at the ending of her peace. She opened the door and gasped.  
"P....Pyro?!"  
"'Ey luv, or is your brother here to yell at me fer callin' ya that?"  
"No he's out."  
"Oh. Did I leave my lighter here yesterday?"  
"Um.... Yeah."  
Can I have it back?" "Sure" She said, letting him in. He walked in some and followed her into the kitchen. Pritty little shiela, He thought. No, NO! She's the bosses daughter. Can't do that. He stoped after almost running into Wanda, who was holding out his lighter. He looked into her eyes.  
"Umm..... Thanks....."  
"No problem," she said opening up the door. He started to walk out but than stoped and thought Oh, what the hell. He turned back and faced her. She looked up.  
"Pyro what...." But he cut her off with a quick kiss on her lips.  
"Nothing luv" He said and hurried off to his bike leaving Wanda stareing in shock on the doorstep.  
  
So does he realy like her? Does she really like him? Is it just for the lust? Who knows? Even I don't know. I'm just figuring this out as I go. But I will continue if I get one more review. One review before I start the new chapter. That's my rule. Unless I get bored, which is very likely. Compliments are welcome and flames are needed. Bye all!  
  
-LordChilluh 


	3. The Pyro in his free time

**Wow! This is cool! I got 12 more reviews! I'm happy :) !!!!! Anyway, you guys don't care so I shall continue. Last one didn't have much funny but hopefuly this one will have a mix of both. **

**Scarlet Saphir: Yup, you were the one that was one of my favorites.**

**Lancitty92: I guess I do update fast but I have no social life and lots of free time and cool ideas.**

**Tiger47: Continuing!**

**MutantFreek: I put Frank? I ment Fred.**

**Zero-Vision: Once again continuing!**

**Pyros-gal: I ment I get board so I look at my stories and say "Oooh! New idea!**

**Kitty: Thank you :)!**

**Orbs: Yes. The firt was the funniest. I'm trying to put more funny but I'm not doing very well.**

**Lil'Beastboy and raven babies: Updated!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evo so don't sue me. If you sue me I'll sue ou for sueing me. No one ever reads this anyway so I don't even know why I'm puting it. I could just put the disclaimer and than ramble on about my favorite book. Or about my last family reunion. But alas, I won't. **

Acolytes secret base that everyone knows about.

Pyro walked into the kitchen to se Gambit sitting there.

"Um.... Rem?"

"What?" he asked looking up from his newspaper.

"You know the names of the brotherhood dudes, roight?"

"Yeah, I guess dats right?"

"Okay so...... Who's that goth shiela? You know, the bosses daughter?" He asked, trying to sound casual.

"That's..." He paused and looked at him and smiled molevolently. "Why?"

"Just curiouse...."

"Don' play games with Gambit, mon amie. He knows affairs of de heart. You shouldn't be messin' with Maggy's daughter. Boss'll kill ya."

"I wasn't.... it just.... forget it."

"Ya kissed her, didn't ya?"

"Shut up." He said, throwing a pillow at his head. Gambit caught it and charged it up, which caused Pyro to turn and run. He heard some laughter behind him. He sighed and took out his lighter. He felt like burning something.

At the Brotherhood house.

Wanda was looking out the window kind of dreamily when Pietro came in.

"Sis, what are you doing?"

"Umm.... just looking. You know being alone can be boring."

"I guess but you usualy like being al..."

"I JUST DIDN'T FEEL LIKE IT NOW, OKAY?!"

"Sheesh fine" He said, watching her storm out. "Whatever"

Wanda got on her bike (Did you ever notice how much I like Motorcycles and so does marvel? There are a lot of motorcycles.) and started the engine. If she didn't clear her mind now, that pyro-maniac was going to be on her mind for a long time.

She drove into town hoping to get through without any trouble. She needed to drive fast and without a break to clear her mind now. As she left the city part of it she saw some smoke rising. The road was blocked up for a mile.

"Great. That's all I need right now." She said sighing and turning her bike around. As she looked back one last time she noticed something odd about the flame. It looked.... like......

"OH MY GOD!" She screamed, turning around to face the flame that oddly resembles a skull. "PYRO!"

She drove into the grass and around the cars. When she was 20 feet from the site she got off of her bike and walked into the trees surrounding the house. She saw a black and red motorcycle under a bush. After five minuites of unsucsessful searching she all but gave up. As she turned around she heard some faint maniacal laughing.

"Finaly" She muttered under her breathe. "Pyro, what are you doing?"

"Umm.... burning stuff?" He said. 'God, how obviouse was that.' he thought.

"Why?"

"Cuz 1. Fire's cool and 2. I'm bored."

"Well.....Stop!"

He turned away from his oreciouse fire and faced her. "Why should I?"

"Because.... becuse I said so!"

"And that should bother me because...?"

"God, why do you have to be so damn stubborn? If you're bored go do something else don't burn innocent peoples houses down."

"Innocent? The man that lives here beat a mutant child to death and didn't get sentanced to anything. If you wanna call that innocent go right ahead."

She looked at him and sighed. "Fine but if they find you I'm not gonna be here with you."

"You're leaving?" He said, sounding dissapointed.

"Yeah. I'm not sticking around here."

"Um.... Can I come with you?"

She looked at him. "...Sure. Put that thing away though." She pointed to his lighter.

"Okay" He said slipping it into his pocket and walking back twards the bikes.

They each got on their own and Wanda turned hers to face the still crowded street.

"Not that way shiela. They'll see us and get suspiciouse fo' sure."

She paused and looked at him. "You got another way out?"

"This way" He said riding down a verry small path. About a mile down the trail came to a deserted road.

"That way leads back to Bayville. This one leads to some nearby city. Where do you wanna go?" Pyro explained/asked.

"Hmm.... Which has a bar?"

"How old are you?"

"Umm.... 21?" She said.

"You know you're a realy bad liar."

"Fine, 17."

"Okay than, this way." He said, heading away from Bayville. She was about to ask how and why he was actualy going to get her into a bar but it was too late.

"Well this might be fun." She said with a molevolent smile and drove off, folowing him.

**Cliffhanger! Cliffhanger! What are they going to do and what caoss will ensue this town when the Scarlet Witch and the Pyro meet? Well.... It's not realy a cliff hanger I guess.... Whatever. Sorry it took so long. Schools about to start. Once it does this and any ther storie I may make will be updated more recently.**


	4. a little bit of love and a little bit of...

**Woohoo! I'm on a roll! Skip the bold if you don't like my boring intros. I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO ADD! I have had MAJOR writers cramp. By request, size as been made bigger.**

Wanda looked ahead. They had been riding on this road for nearly half an hour.

_Does he even know where he's going? _She thought but after a minuite she saw A small town, tiny compared to Bayville. There were a few moving dots (cars) but the rest of the town seemed quiet, almost asleep.

"What are we doing here?" She asked him, knowing he couldn't hear her.

As they neared he village she noticed that they seemed to be slowing down into a more paeceful pace. _You mean this is the guy that was burning the house down just 30 minuites ago? The one who brought me here?_

Finaly they entered the city limits and the town seemed so peaceful that the tranquility surprised her.

The Pyro stopped in front of a small apartment building.

"I thought we were going to a bar?"

"We are, let me drop my stuff off."

She watched him go in and, after a few minuites, come back out again. He got on his bike and kicked the stand back.

"You comin' luv or are you just gonna stair at my pritty little ass?"

"Pyro, you..." but she didn't have time to finish, for Pyro had already sped off. She sighed, weihed her options, and decided maby it would be a better idea to follow and see what happens. _Maby _she thought to herself coldly.

For yet another 10 minuites John and Wanda drove along the winding rodes of the town named Smyrna (1). Suddenly John pulled into yet another place. This one seemed to be built out of wood with a luminating sign above the door reading in bold green letters **Bob's bar and pool**. She stoped her bike, turned it off, and kicked the stand, getting off to walk over to St. John.

"You sure I can get in."

"Course luv."

They both walked in withoug being carded. There was a bar next to the door and pool tables dotting the floor. They took their seats on stools. The old man behind the bar table looked up at the pair (I wanted so bad to put couple but no, not yet.).

"How old is she, John" He asked.

"21."

"You know you're a realy bad liar"

"Fine she's 17."

"17? A little young for you, isn't she Johnny?"

Pyro could feel some static coming from Wanda's direction. He should have said "She's not my girlfriend" but of course, being Pyro, he didn't.

"She's not that much younger." Wanda whiped around to face him with a deathglare. This did not stop him.

"I mean, I could see if she was maby 16 or 15 and I was 25 or so. There's only a four year difference." Bad move.

Poor, stupid St. John felt his body lift and be thrown 20 or so feet. He slammed against a wall and slid down to a lying posision. He felt a large boot come down on his chest.

"Don't ever, EVER say that again, got it?"

"Always knew you liked it kinky luv." She walked off with a growl. "Aww.. Come on you know you like me."

She heard him get up and try to follow her.

"And what, might I ask, gave you that idea?"

"Back at the house, you didn't hex me, you told me to stop. You didn't think that I wouldn't. Back there I made a pervs remark, you didn't care. Come on, luv. I been hangin' around ol' Remy too much."

She considered all these things and than turned around to look at him, some sort of emotion in her eye. Was it confusion, definately not anger, maby a little bit of... love. She got realy close to him and leaned up, next to his ear.

"You wish.

----------

1. This is the name of my hometown.


	5. Help from the cajun and the Rogue

CAHTER FIVE HAD THE LAST ADDED ON! SORRY BUT IT WASN'T LONG ENOUGH!!!!

So sorry it's hard for me to update. I have two sisters and there is onlt one computer that's in the livingroom. enough of me, on with the show.

Wanda was lying face-up on her bed. She had a pillo covering her face. She heard her bedroom door burst open and felt the wind speed increase.

"Hello Pietro."

"What happened yesterday. You didn't come home untill like two in the morning? Excuses!"

She sighed and went over the day in her head. Thought about Pyro, went for ride and than ren into pyro, went to partly-empty town with Pyro, hexed pyro, flirted with pyro, went home. She could do better than him, right? After all she was the unemotional scarlet witch. No oe could mess with her heart. It was too cold. She couldn;t remember why but yet she felt so... hateful. Something about family... Ah never mind. Must call Rogue....

"Hello, an answer?" She looked up, forgeting that the silver haired speed-demond was in the room.

"Right, I was just out late and lost track of time."

"It was with Pyro, right?"

"No.."

"YES IT WAS!"

"No it wasn't. Get over it."

"Who were you with than?"

"A total and complete stranger."

"Oh, well that's better..."

She sighed once again and sat up. She grabed her coat that was lying in a chair that Pietro was too infuriated (BIG WORD!) to notice. "I've gotta talk to Rogue, later."

**AT THE MANSION**

Ding, dong

Scott heard the door bell ring and, being the leader, decided that it was his civic duty to answer it.

"Exaviors school for... WANDA?!" (Think about it, Exaviers school for Wanda. hah hah!)

"Is Rogue around?"

"Umm, yes she..."

Wanda shoved the door all the wa opened and started making her way to Rogues room. She opened the door to Wanda blairing Marilyn Manson. The goth (Rogue, not wanda) looked up and turned her music down, putting the book she was reading (The vampire's assistant) aside.

"What's up? I thought you hated this place."

"Ugh, I do but I need to talk and I

"1. cant talk at my place, thin walls,

"2 can't talk in a store or a resteraunt, to many people, and

"3. Can't talk outdoors, self explanatory."

Rogue gave her a wondering look. "So, what is it that's so important."

"It's John"

"Pyro? The little fire bug? Is he bothering you?"

"No, well.. yes. You see..." And so she explained the day befores events.

"Oooh, I think you like him."

Wanda staired at the out of charictorness of her friends sentence. "What do you mean?"

"Well if it bothered you so little, why it be bothering you so much? You obviously like him..."

"Like you and the 'Swamp-rat'?"

Rogue gave her a glare and than ignored the last phrase. "All I'm saying is that you should give it a shot. You too look so cute..."

"ROGUE!"

sigh "Did ho seem interested?"

"Yeah, I guess"

"And honestly, were you interested?"

"No... well... a little..."

"Than what's the worst that could happen?"

"Wow, you're not one to encourage love. The cajun gittin' to you?"

Rogue gave one of her ever-famous death glares and threw a pillow at her.

**At the Magical Acolytes base **

"So why don't you just talk to de Philly?" A demond-eyed a cajun asked his Aussie buddy. (That sentince sounded so cool to me for some reason...)

"I thought about it but she made it pritty clear that she didn't want to be near me..." St. John said, for once fealing pain and disapointment.

"De femme's just playin' hard to get. Just like mon chere."

Pyro thought about the situation. "So basicaly I'm screwed?"

"Just give it time, mon ami."

Pyro sighed and drank a sip of the cofee that magicaly appeared in front of him. He looked up at the clock which read 10 pm.

"I'm going."

"To the brotherhood?"

"Nope, insane" And he gave on of his famous/sexy laughs. "Of COURSE the brotherhood house."

Remy sighed as he watched his friend walk out of the house/base. "Dat homme's only in for trouble..."

**At the brotherhood house**

Wanda looked at the main door as the knob began to jingle.

"Knock mu... PYRO?!"

"Hello, luv."

Wanda quickly recovered from her shock. "what are you doing here?"

"I wanna talk...."

Wanda staired at the fire-crazed Aussie standing in front of her.

"Come.... come in."

He looked at her, into her in a way, and entered. The place had an eerie emptyness to it that could unsettle anybody.

"Creepy in here without the boys, eh?"

"Yeah, creepy" She looked down at her feet. This is NOT what she wanted him to say. 'come on' she coaxed mentaly. 'come on, out with it'

"Wanda I..."

'out with it, OUT WITH IT!'

"Wanda I....'m sorry for what I said. Definitely not gentleman like."

'NO! Ah well, close enough'

"Umm.... No big. I just... overreacted."

"No realy, you had every right to. I just said that because..."

"Yes?"

"Well... Do you have some nachoes?"

"N....nachoes?" She asked, veeeery confused.

"Yes, Nachoes. never sold 'em back home."

"maby.... in the kitchen.."

She led him in and looked at him, into his deep blue eyes.

"Actualy, There's something else I'd like to tell you. Do you... er...."

'YES?'

"Do you... have any salsa?"

"JUST SAY IT" She said outloud, obviously not on purpous.

"What that I love you?" He asked, once again, not on purpous.

There was an awakward silance. The pyro maniac looked at the witch and smiled. He leaned over and let his lips met hers. Wanda tensed up, her muscles trying to pull away. But than she relaxed and let the kiss sink in. They were locked for a minuite before the door opened.

"And than I said.... WANDA!?" Pietro screamed, obviously NOT expecting the site before him.

"sn... sn... snookums?"

Wanda sighed. This was going to be a VERY long day indeed.

THUH END! I Might put a ten years later and I have an idea but... You saw how long it took to write that little....

If someone has a better chapter E-mail me and I might add it as later chapters!


End file.
